Heng
"I am no longer Kai! I'm the revenge for your wrongdoings!" -Heng to Kai Zheng Hao. Heng is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a semi-major villain in the main story. Story: Kai Heng is a second generation Kai & the co-founder of Cyber Kai, alongside EVA. He hails from Wuhan, China. Despite being the most proficient in umbrakinesis, Heng abandoned the royal family as a means of finding how to live normally; and more importantly, people to kill. But his plan was soon halted as Zheng Hao and his second son Guanting put him in a restrictive garb and put him in the palace's underground prison. It took no time for him to escape and start a murdering spree, starting with Guanting. Since then, he hadn't gotten any further...until he came across EVA and helped her form Cyber Kai, secretly doing it to get more intel on his family and finding every possible strong fighter out there. Appearance: Heng's skin is fairly dark in skin tone compared to his fellow Kai. His eyes are mostly blacked out, with red lines to indicate the iris & pupil. He wears a black top with a red Kai Dynasty logo on it, a long glove on his left hand and a raider gauntlet on the other, black pants held up by a red belt and tall black boots with straps across them. Personality: Heng is the embodiment of the Kai's powers. He is unnervingly evil and will attack anyone - even a partner - without hesitation. To quote Yuri's feeling's on him, "he's not just horrible...not even demonic...he's on a whole other level of evil that I can't even tell!" Powers: Umbrakinesis '-' 'The Kai Dynasty's signature power. He can create energy slashes using it. 'Contortion Gaze '- A unique ability that only Heng & Zheng Hao know, but only the former can do. With a complex eye movement and extreme ki manipulation, he can rapidly twist and dislocate entire sections of people's bodies on a whim. 'Surudoiraku - A stronger version of Zheng Hao's Kyuraku. Instead of it being in waves, Surudoiraku cones out as dark slashes. Super Speed '''- A lot of the traditional Spectre Fist attacks rely on quick, sharp movements. '''Translocation - Like Bai, Heng is able to phase through his opponents during all of his attacks and is able to travel the stage by turning into a cloud of smoke. Fighting style: Heng uses the more dangerous techniques of the Spectre Fist fighting style, which consist of darkness-infused ki blasts and ki-induced body manipulation. Feats: -Beat Kai Zheng Hao with little effort. -Killed Kai Guanting. -Co-founded Cyber Kai Theme Songs: Concept Theme: BOTB: SW - Unfamiliar Territory... (Cyber Kai Theme) Trivia: -Being almost pure darkness, Heng cannot age or even feel physical pain. -However, he is partially weak to harsh elements like sulphur & mercury. -The ideas for Heng came from Dragon Ball character Mecha Frieza. ETC: Heng (Gallery) Heng (Moveset) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in China Category:Characters with unknown data Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Striking Characters Category:Members of Kai Dynasty Category:Members of Cyber Kai Category:Villains Category:Demihumans Category:Members of E.R.A Category:Members of Cyber Kai Team